I was always watching you
by GlitteryAlchemist
Summary: Post COLS Magnus reflects on his time with Alec and realises he should never have left him. Magnus has found something he wants to share with Alec however is unsure what Alec will do if he sees Magnus again.
1. I was watching

Magnus slipped through the shadows, not quite understanding why he'd done what he did. Leaving Alec there heartbroken, it was the worst decision he'd ever made. Watching the boy lie there on the street, sobbing and broken, he wanted nothing more than to comfort the little blue-eyed Shadowhunter who had stepped into his life.

Magnus saw when Alec cried for him; saw when Alec tried to get over him, tried to hide his feelings from Jace, Izzy, his parents. Magnus felt for the boy, felt exactly how he was feeling: lost, alone, like no one cared for him. But the difference was, Magnus was the one who made them feel like that. He tried to tell himself otherwise, that it was Alec's fault for seeing Camille, but it wasn't. Alec wasn't to know how trusting Camille was never a good idea, and Camille told Magnus what she had said to Alec, made him feel he wasn't loving Magnus in the right way, that Magnus didn't love him back. Magnus realised he had been secretive, but he told himself he would have told Alec over time. But what time? with Magnus refusing to be mortal and Alec refusing to become a vampire, there would be no chance for Magnus to tell Alec over time. Alec would grow old, maybe die within a few years because of his being a Shadowhunter, and only because Magnus was being too stubborn. Now Magnus had found the answer in the Book of the White, and it was too late. Alec was gone, and probably would never want to see him again, let alone live with him forever.

Magnus felt tears drop from his eyes, as he shifted his grip on Alec's pillow, remembering the times of happiness they shared. Alec, dropping out of the sky to save him, Alec kissing him in the Hall of Accords. Magnus couldn't leave his Shadowhunter, he watched over him every day, when he went to battle demons Magnus was always covering his back, healing him if he was injured. Magnus always stayed hidden, never allowing himself to be seen by Alec, although Alec had noticed blue sparks, but assumed his mind was just bringing up memories he wished he could still share with Magnus.

Magnus had seen how sad Alec was, how much deeper he kept sinking into depression, and hated himself for it. Magnus had though it was the only way, that a break up was inevitable. He never got angry that Alec was trying to shorten his life, only sad. He knew that Alec was not as wise as he, and would not know never to confer with Camille. Oh, how he hated Camille. Magnus had been trying to work up the courage to speak to Alec, to tell him of a discovery he had made. But he was too afraid that Alec would no longer love him, would be afraid of him or try to attack him.

However one night, Magnus was lounging on his sofa, gently clutching a piece of one of Alec's ratty sweaters which had faded to a gentle brown, tracking him. Just watching him walk up to a lion door-knocker, and press a doorbell with a name scrawled on it. At that precise moment, his doorbell rang, sending a harsh sound through the silence he so desperately needed. He sighed and dropped Alec's sweater, but merely shifted on the sofa. He closed his eyes, but the doorbell rang once again, and he heard nervous shuffling of feet. Magnus sat up straight; he knew who that was! Magnus practically flew down the stairs and threw open the door in time to see a figure clad in all black turning away from the door.

"Alexander?" Magnus said.

The man turned, looking up at Magnus with huge deep blue eyes and Magnus found himself fall in love all over again.

"Do you have company?" he asked, and Magnus lazily looked him up and down.

"Why do you ask?" Magnus replied, looking at the Shadowhunter on his front steps, making him blush.

"I was hoping I could come in and talk to you."


	2. I'm sorry

**I'm not sure whether or not I should continue this... should I? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(** Magnus watched Alec through eyes narrowed to crescent in the sudden light. Alec was nervously standing in the doorway, staring down at his feet.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Magnus asked, and sprawled out on the rug in front of the sofa. Alec perched hesitantly on the edge of the sofa, rubbing his knees with clenched fists.

"Now," Magnus began, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

Alec took a deep breath but didn't look up. He began, shakily, "I... I came to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hur-"

Magnus cut him off with "Hang on- you think this is your fault? It's not."

"But-" Alec began, but was once again cut off by Magnus holding up a finger.

"If anyone's, it's mine. I should have warned you about Camille, how she'd try to weasel into our relationship. Camille is not one to forgive and forget easily; and she can persuade people to believe the most horrible things-" Magnus broke off, hid eyes shining and a sob threatening to be heard. "I can't believe she'd do that to you-to us..." he whispered. Alec was shocked; he had never seen the warlock so vulnerable.

"Can I... Can I hug you?" Alec asked quietly.

The warlock did not respond but took Alec's hands and drew him towards him. As they wrapped their arms around each other, they both felt sadness at what they'd been through, happiness and relief at finally being in each other's arms again. Alec looked up into Magnus' eyes, and as gold-green met blue, the tears in the blue ones that had been threatening to spill over did so. Alec pressed his face into Magnus' chest and felt the light warmth of lips brush over his forehead.

"It's all right," Magnus whispered, "We have each other. Aku cinta kamu."Magnus clicked his fingers and the Book of the White appeared before him. He feverishly flicked through the worn pages, until he stopped.

"Found it," he called out to Alec, who was busy making coffee in the kitchen. Alec came hurrying in with two cups of coffee in his hand. One was a flat black coffee, and the other was a mochaccino with piles of whipped cream, twirls of chocolate, sprinklings of brown sugar and even a cinnoman stick. Magnus grumbled inwardly. Sometimes Alexander was so boring. The warlock snapped his fingers and his coffee appeared in his hand, narrowly missing the Book of the White.

"However, we have a slight problem. Either you become immortal, and a warlock, or I become mortal, and a mundane." Magnus finished.

"Are they... the only ones?" Alec asked quietly. The warlock could do no more than nod.

"Well, I'll become a warlock then. It can't be that bad, can it? You're one. Besides, if you were to be a mundane..." Alec trailed off.

"Alexander- are you sure? Because if you are made a warlock, not born one, it is an irreversible change. You will be a warlock _forever._"

"I'm sure.""Magnus!" Alec called, "where are you, I'm ready!"

A voice floated out from the bedroom saying "Maybe you're ready, but I'm not. We can do this tomorrow. Come to bed."

Nervously, Alec stripped down to his boxers and crawled in under the covers, making sure not to touch Magnus at all.

Magnus sighed and rolled over to face Alec. He wrapped his arms around Alec and they both melted into the embrace, all hesitancy gone.

When they woke up, they we're in pretty much the same position except Alec's arm was slung over Magnus' face and Magnus had his leg draped over Alec. Magnus sighed and rolled over, too far and off the bed, falling with a loud crash. Alec sat upright, a Seraph blade in his hands, waving it wildly.

"It's just me," Magnus groaned, "I forgot you always slept with a Seraph blade under your pillow," he said with a little chuckle.

"Anyway, I think it's time."


	3. One happy memory

Magnus had begun to summon a demon, but he wouldn't tell Alec which it was. Lit candles decorated the apartment and Magnus was boiling the kettle. Alec snorted.

"Magnus, why are you boiling the kettle? We're supposed to be summoning a demon."

"Yes sweetie but it will take a lot of my power to contain the demon, so I can't just boil water. Besides, what's wrong with the kettle?" Magnus smiled.

"Its just... never mind." Magnus grinned and turned away, instead replying with amother question.

"Have you chosen your happy memory yet?"

FLASHBACK

_Alec walked to the door of the Institute, wondering whether he should go through with this. But it was years ago, and he needed to get it off his chest._

_The doorbell rang, sharp and shrill as always, and Alec felt his heart contract with- not quite fear, as Clary had put the fearless rune on me- but more worry and anticipation. The door swung open, and he stepped inside. Church, the large Persian cat loped into the hall and Alec bent down to scratch under his chin. "Alexander?" A voice called, and Alec spun round, seeing his mother standing by the door._

_"You'd better come this way." she said, turning abruptly, not waiting to see if Alec followed her._

_Alec hurried behind his mother in silence, wondering what exactly age would say. They turned into the library, where a solemn looking Robert Lightwood sat in the exact spot Hodge Starkweather used to sit. Alec sat in a plush red velvet armchair without his old habit of sinking into it, trying not to be seen. _

_Robert cleared his throat, and began._

_"We know why you came to see us. Although we know about your sexual orientation, we have not yet discussed it."_

_"Look-" Alec began, before being cut off by Robert holding up a finger, signalling he hadn't finished._

_"When I met your mother, we were both five. In Idris, we played together, we were the best of friends. As we grew older, everyone assumed we would get married and have children together. But at around the same time, when we were about fourteen, we realised we had no interest in each other. But not just each other- in the opposite gender whatsoever." Robert paused, allowing this to sink in properly, before continuing._

_"We quickly realised that we needed to hide how we were. We were at an age where we could both just about still pretend we were in that phase where boys thought girls were disgusting, and girls felt boys were inferior. As we reached our twenties, to hide what we were, we married and had children, dating Downworlders or Shadowhunters we knew of that were homosexual. It was very dangerous to be gay or a lesbian in those days, so we knew we had to be careful. Your mother and I have remained best friends ever since."_

_Maryse cut in when Alec opened his mouth. _

_"We are sorry we hadn't told you this sooner; we guessed but we hoped we guessed wrong. We did not want you to suffer as we had. We saw the way you looked at Jace; how you never noticed girls and we are deeply sorry that you felt you couldn't trust us, you were so scared of what we would do. We support you in whoever you love, and will always be there for you."_

_Alec hadn't realised, but tears were dripping down his cheeks, and his vision was blurred. "Thank you," he whispered, and left the room. _

_Alec knocked on a very familiar door, one that he hadn't seen for a while. After about a minute, a golden head poked round the door. _

_"Do you mind?" he glared. "I was trying to take a shower- oh hi Alec, come in!" he grinned, finally noticing him._

_Alec stepped into the room, momentarily distracted by the fact that Jace was wearing a towel wrapped around his waist, but nothing else._

_"Jace," Alec said stiffly, "you'd better get dressed." _

_There must have been something in his voice, because Jace retreated into the bathroom and reappeared minutes later fully clothed._

_"So," Jace said, "what did you want to tell me?"_

_Alec started. "How do you know I want to tell you something?"_

_Jace grinned. "Come on," he said, "I'm like your brother. I just know these things." _

_Alec paled, but continued valiantly._

_"There's something I have wanted to tell you for years, but I couldn't. I think I should tell you now- for the past eight years I have been in love with you."_

_There was a ringing silence in which Jace stared at Alec and expected him to look away, but he looked back, almost sadly. _

_"Kiss me." Jace said._

_"What? No! I wouldn't kiss you! That's disgusting! You're like my brother..." Alec trailed off, realization dawning on him. _

_"Once you start loving someone, you never stop. Not really. You weren't in love with me- you just thought you were. It was just a crush." Jace said with a sad smile. _

_"Don't you mind?" Alec croaked._

_"What?" Jace smiled. "Do I mind my best friend having a crush on me? No. I am, of course, highly desirable." Jace winked and flounced into the bathroom. _

_"Only Jace and Magnus can say that without sounding like complete idiots," Alec muttered, half grinning to himself._

Alec felt warm arms wrap around him.

"You're not losing that memory, darling." Magnus murmured. Alec thought of lying with Izzy and Jace on the first day Jace had come to them, telling him about life at the Institute.

Slowly he felt the memory drifting from his mind, like it was being washed away by a stream. He saw a silvery substance float into a bowl where boiled water from the kettle lay. Magnus started rapidly chanting in Chthonian, changing to Latin and then to Purgatic and another demon language Alec didn't recognize. Suddenly the pentagram drawn began to burn with a black fire, occasionally spitting red sparks. Alec's eyes widened as a huge demon rose from the pentagram, and Magnus, seemingly reading Alec's thoughts shouted "It has to be big otherwise it's blood won't be powerful enough!"

Alec just stared as Magnus demanded the demon hold out it's arm, conjured a dagger (well, more like a purple sparkly broadsword) and expertly slashed a deep cut in it, holding the bowl out to catch the black sludge dripping from the limb.

"I banish you," Magnus commanded, waving a hand over the bowl and with a rush of blue sparks the mixture was smooth.

"I thought you couldn't use any magic for things like that," Alec said, pointing to the bowl.

Magnus merely chuckled, wiping the sheen of sweat from his forehead with blue sparks just to show off.

"Close your eyes," he said, and began rubbing the mixture into Alec's skin. As Magnus dribbled the mixture down his throat, the last thought Alec had before he went unconcious was how lucky he was to have Magnus.


	4. Warlock marks

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments. Do you have to put a disclaimer on every chapter? It gets kind of depressing **

A feeling of complete fuzziness was the first thing that Alec felt. He tried to shake his head to clear it, but to no avail. The next feeling was panic. What had happened? Where was he?  
Okay. He took some mental deep breaths, and tried to remember the last thing that happened. Well…  
Alec and Magnus had broken up, gotten back together, found a spell in the Book of the White, did a ceremony to turn Alec into a warlock…  
_Oh no. What if the ceremony went wrong, what if-_  
"Alexander?" a smooth voice cut through his internal monologue, forcing him to open his eyes in surprise. Wait- he could open his eyes! Everything looked more defined, sharper. And Magnus, his face hovering over Alec's, looked even more beautiful, even with worry etched into every line of his face.  
"Alec darling, say something!"  
"Magnus…?" Alec whispered, and as Magnus broke out into a huge- if a little tired- smile, Alec reached up to kiss him- and stopped. Something felt wrong, very wrong. Of course! His warlock mark! But Magnus said they took days, even weeks, to develop… unless…  
Alec felt himself warily, blinked a few times and began to probe around his mouth with his tongue. His tongue… Alec nervously stuck his tongue out and heard Magnus gasp; his tongue was long, several inches longer than it used to be. Alec curled it in, rolled it into a tube. It was the colour of petrol, with rainbow streaks if you tilted it towards the light, and a slightly oily look. Alec reached out to touch it, ready to pull back only to find it felt exactly the same as before, only a slightly smoother.  
Suddenly Alec clamped his mouth down over his tongue and tears began to spill down over his closed lids.  
"Alec, sweetie, what's wrong? You'll get used to your tongue. Believe me, that is a lucky mark; mine was impossible to hide without a glamour. You can just keep your mouth closed. Huh, honey?"

Alec swallowed while beginning to choke, but managed to say:  
"You won't love me. I bet it disgusts you."  
To Alec's immense surprise, Magnus chuckled.

"Oh honey, of course I will. It may take some getting used to, but at least your eyes didn't change colour. I love that pretty blue." Magnus winked, and as if to prove a point prised Alec's mouth open, pulled out his tongue and gently kissed it. Alec sighed, and felt his eyes slipping shut.

"You've been sleeping for three days," Magnus' voice drifted out, "and remember, you may get more than one warlock mark so don't be surprised if your pupils change to be like mine. If you are in the presence of a warlock while changing, your mark may change to mimic theirs."

Just as Alec was about to fall asleep, he felt something shift beneath him. He rolled over, cracked open one eye and felt the muscles between his shoulder blades contract and release, and felt a flutter and a rustling noise. Alec yelped and jumped out of the bed, where a pair of black wings expanded to their full size.  
"OH MY GOD MAGNUS GET HERE NOW," Alec shouted, and Magnus skidded into the room.  
Magnus stopped and stared. "They're beautiful," he breathed, and his smile turned more content. "I always knew you'd look great in rainbow colours."  
"WHAT?!" Alec screamed, twisting round to look over his shoulder, where sure enough, his black oily looking wings were reflecting the light and causing a flickering rainbow effect in streaks. Magnus burst out laughing suddenly, but Alec didn't turn round, only made a questioning sound in the back of his throat.  
"It's like a joke," Magnus spluttered, "because Shadowhunters are children of Raziel, an angel." Alec still looked confused, so Magnus explained. "Angels have wings, demons don't, black wings… never mind.

"Still no sense of humour." Magnus muttered.  
Alec turned to face Magnus, whose eyes widened, slatted pupils dilating. His eyes filled with tears; but there was a smile on his face.  
"They look like mine," he whimpered, and Alec rushed over to the nearest mirror to see that his pupils had narrowed to crescents, and smiled. There was no one else he would rather look like than Magnus, providing his clothes weren't too outrageous. He flapped his wings, but did not get anywhere. _Oh well, _he thought_, I guess I'll have to work on that._  
"Hang on," Alec said, "how many warlock marks is normal?"  
"Two," Magnus sniffed, "every warlock has two."  
"Are you sure my eyes look like yours," Alec asked worriedly, "it's not just a trick of the light?"  
"Yes," Magnus smiled, "what, are you bored of them already?"

"No, Magnus, count my marks. My tongue, my eyes and the wings. I have _three_."

Magnus stood still, staring, and Alec could tell he was counting over and over in his head, trying to work out how that is possible.

"I've never seen a warlock with three," Magnus whispered, "but I've heard of them. They are rare, and very different."

"Different – how, exactly?" Alec asked hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Well, because of the angel blood in you, the demon blood reacts to it differently." Magnus hesitated.

**Heh heh leaving you on a cliffhanger…  
Actually, if you've read the Infernal Devices, you can probably guess part of what I'm going to do ;)**


	5. Tessa Gray

Magnus murmured under his breath as he waved his hands in the air, leaving odd dark blue patterns floating in the air.  
"This is bad," he muttered, "very, very bad."  
"But why?" Alec asked. He couldn't understand what was so bad about this. So what if he had an extra warlock mark?  
Magnus sank into a swivel chair and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. He sighed loudly and just sat there; he seemed to be waiting for something.  
"MAGNUS!" Alec shouted in exasperation, and Magnus, shocked by Alec's outburst, spun round in his seat and met Alec's angry blue eyes. Blue eyes which looked completely normal. NORMAL.  
"Alexander," Magnus said slowly, still looking at his eyes, "tell me you love me."  
"W-What? Of course I do, but you don't-"  
"Just say it please, Alec," Magnus said.  
Alec's eyes softened. "I love you."  
Magnus gasped. "Your eyes; they changed back to normal, then back to like mine!"  
"Wait-What?" Alec's expression was incredulous.  
Magnus groaned. When was Tessa going to get here?! Suddenly, seconds after that thought, a glimmering door shaped hole began to appear in his wall. Magnus flew at the woman who emerged from it, narrowly missing decapitating the figure who came through behind her. Alec choked on the water he had been drinking and coughed out: "_Brother Zachariah_? It's- it's not-"  
Brother Zachariah cut him off with a mental reply: _Relax, child. Magnus is an old friend of mine. This information will be safe from the Conclave and the Brotherhood for as long as possible.  
_Magnus detached himself from the brown haired woman and said "Tessa. Thanks for getting here so quickly. I really need your help with something…" he trailed off, glancing at Alec.

Alec bowed his head and relaxed his shoulders, allowing his wings to spread wide. Brother Zachariah was the first to react with a strange sound that Alec soon recognized as barely concealed laughter. _It's like a cosmic joke_, Brother Zachariah said, _an angel in reverse_.  
"That's what I said! But he didn't get it Jem, he didn't get it."  
"What? _Jem_? Who's Jem? Why did you call Brother Zachariah _Jem_?" Alec's face got more and more scrunched with his confusion.  
The brown haired woman was the first to react. "Alec, you know all Silent Brothers were Shadowhunters, before they choose to join the Brotherhood?" Alec simply nodded, too confused to speak. "I am Tessa. Jem is Brother Zachariah's real name; Magnus knew him before he turned to be a Silent Brother. We both did."  
_I was dying, of a demon drug I had been forced to take and became addicted to. If I didn't have the drug, I would have died almost instantly. If I took it, I would die a slower death_. Brother Zachariah took over from Tessa. _On my deathbed, I decided to become a Silent Brother, because that way I could still see Tessa and Will, and the others.  
_"You never told me this, Magnus. Why?" Alec looked over to Magnus, and could see that he had tears dripping down his cheeks.  
"It was still too painful. Even the Shadowhunters I know now remind me of them." He sighed, and then turned to Tessa. "Tessa, I think Alec may be a shape-shifter. But not like you, different. When he seems to be feeling great love for me, his eyes will change to match mine, but with his colour. I think he will change according to his feelings, and only into people he loves."  
"Yeah, that might be a bit of a problem." Tessa said. "Are you sure you did the conversion ritual right? And may I add, what were you thinking? I'm fairly sure the Clave will not come down lightly on this, Magnus."  
"It's perfectly legal. I got the papers. I may have enchanted them slightly, though…  
_Magnus_, Brother Zachariah, or Jem, scolded. _How many times do I have to tell you?_  
Magnus just smirked. "But seriously, what do we do?"  
Tessa bit her lip. "This doesn't seem dangerous. Why don't we just meet again in a week to see if anything changes?"  
Magnus nodded. Tessa and Jem said goodbye and left through a portal Tessa made, while Alec and Magnus sat facing each other. "What to do now?" Alec sighed.  
Magnus grinned, his eyes flashing. "Oh, I can think of plenty of things."  
Alec stuck his tongue out at Magnus and sashayed out of the room, leaving Magnus wondering what the hell just happened. 


	6. Portals

**Hey guys sorry for not updating quickly I don't really have an excuse but thanks to the people who keep reading and reviewing! It's really nice to know that people like your stories so I'll try to update quicker! **

**TMITMITMITMITMTMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI**

Magnus and Alec broke apart as the sharp sound of the doorbell cut into the room. Magnus sighed but ignored it, turning back to Alec and capturing his lips once more. The buzzer sounded once more, and Magnus got up, muttering profanities under his breath. "WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN…?"  
"It's Jace, let me up, I _need to speak to_-"  
Magnus cut him off. "Alec, yeah, I know but we're busy. Come back around… June, let's say?"  
"_You don't understand_!" The sound of a hand slamming into a wall could be heard. "I _know_ what you did to Alec."  
There was an odd ringing silence, and the buzzer sounded once more as Magnus let Jace come up.  
Warm, muscular arms wrapped around Magnus from behind, and he relaxed into Alec's touch but spun round to face him. They wrapped their arms around each other, content just to hold each other for now and Alec crossed the room to open the door when it was knocked on. Jace stood there, looking slightly sheepish but with his jaw set defensively. "Uh… Magnus, just so you know, there's kind of a scorch mark on your wall in the shape of my hand." Magnus bit back a grin; this boy was too much like Will. Jace's expression turned thunderous.  
"The Clave- I told Maryse, she- she had to go to the Clave. They're coming. And when they find you… they'll throw you both into prison, and I don't know how they'll treat you. The Accords don't apply, because you've broken the Law…" Jace turned away. "You have to run. I came here as quickly as I could."  
"What did you tell my mother?" Alec's expression was gentle, his eyes the colour of Lake Lyn.  
Jace turned back, his eyes unseeing. "I showed her my _parabatai _rune. When you were… changed, I felt something twist inside of me, and my rune began to burn and fade. It's almost gone now," Jace said sadly. Alec looked away, tears in his eyes.  
"I have to go," Jace said, suddenly business-like. "If they find out I've been here, the Clave, I'll get my marks stripped."  
"You shouldn't have risked it, not for us," Alec said.  
"Yes, I should. You're my- you're still my _parabatai_, Alec. The loss of a rune didn't change that. You guys should go, too. They're coming for you." Jace left quickly, but not after Alec scribbled something on paper with his stele, and pressed it into Jace's hand along with a lock of his hair.

Magnus laughed dryly. "That was exactly like the start of a bad action film."  
Alec sent him an amused glance. He was collecting his things, his bow case stuffed in the bottom of a suitcase. "Do you know anywhere that's secluded? I mean, that you can help me with magic without being spotted by any mundanes."  
Magnus grinned. "I have been alive for over seven hundred years, you know."  
He began to create a portal, the swirling vortex appearing slowly on his kitchen wall. Alec was rushing around madly, trying to pack all his stuff, so Magnus merely snapped his fingers for the suitcase to be perfectly packed with neatly folded clothes. "I want to be able to do that," Alec groaned, sitting back on his heels. He gave Magnus an odd look. "Aren't you going to pack?"  
Magnus smirked. "Magic, babe."  
They stepped into the portal together, to land on high ground that was rich with grass and had no people in sight as far as the eye could see. Which was very far. Someone with dark blue skin and snowy white hair flashed out of view. Alec, out of habit, rolled immediately into a crouch and was in a fighting stance before Magnus even sat up. Alec turned to face Magnus. "Where are we?"  
Magnus grinned. "Where no one will find us. Where no one will even think to look." He pulled Alec towards him and pressed his lips to Alec's, who immediately fisted his hand in Magnus' hair, the other trailing down his spine. _I'm not so sure about that…_

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMTIMITMITMTMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMTMITMITMI  
_  
_Jace was in his room at the institute, twirling Alec's hair between his fingers, and staring at the piece of paper in his hand. One half was a sweet gesture, a _parabatai_ rune scrawled in Alec's ever neat scripture, but the other half was a well thought out plan with options for Jace. It was a tracking rune, only done in pencil so as not to sway his decision. If it was done with a stele, his decision would have been immediate. It would have been so easy just to look, just to see Alec once more and he probably wouldn't have hesitated. He clenched Alec's hair in his fist and absently rubbed his fading parabatai rune. He gripped his stele tightly and began to draw on the back of his hand. He saw flashes of green, rolling hills and a sunset, Alec with his head on Magnus' lap, Magnus, gazing off into the darkening sunset. Jace gasped, almost laughed at the recognition. This was _Idris_! This _had_ to be Magnus' plan. Running from the Clave, where's the last place they'll look? _Where the Clave meet all the time! _Jace broke out of the view, shaking his head, and looked over at the sleeping figure beside him.  
Her shock of bright red curly hair fanned out all around her on the pillow and his heart broke at the thought of leaving her behind. He kissed her forehead, and as predicted, she stirred and opened her eyes slowly. "Jace…" she groaned, "why are you up. It's-" she glanced at the clock, "-two in the morning." He looked round. "I have to go somewhere and… I don't want to leave you behind. I'll be running from the Clave and I don't want to never see you again." Clary sat up, rummaging for her stele, and reappeared from her bag with a mischievous grin. "When do we leave?" He smiled, and reached for her, but remembered the heavenly fire and pulled back. Swallowing his disappointment, he said "Right after we go to the weapons room. And leave a note for Isabelle."  
They went to the weapons room, Jace stuffing a huge sack full of weapons and Clary grabbing multiple steles. They gently opened Izzy's door, to find her sleeping form and Jace left a note similar to Alec's, but explaining what they were doing and asking her to tell Simon. Clary's hand did not shake as she drew the portal in Jace's room, and they stepped through hand in hand, dragging weapons and steles behind them.

**Wow. This may not seem like a long chapter, but it is for me. Most of the chapters I write are about 600 words long (sorry about that) so yeah. Reviews are love so please review, read, follow, favourite, whatever the hell you wanna do but thank you so much for reading this story!  
~GlitteryAlchemist**


End file.
